blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Raceday Rescue/Gallery/3
Another crabby situation S3E19 Monster Dome entrance.png S3E19 Bump says it's almost time for the race.png S3E19 Bump "Grab a snack".png S3E19 Pickle calling from an ice cream stand.png S3E19 Pickle has an ice cream stand now.png S3E19 Pickle "Lucky for you".png S3E19 Pickle shows a vanilla ice cream.png S3E19 Pickle shows a chocolate ice cream.png S3E19 Pickle silences himself again.png S3E19 Crusher "And?".png S3E19 Crusher "And what's this last ice cream?".png S3E19 Pickle "It's nothing you'd want".png S3E19 Pickle "I just don't think you're ready".png S3E19 Crusher "Not ready?!".png S3E19 Crusher scoffs.png S3E19 Crusher takes the third ice cream.png S3E19 Crab comes out of the ice cream.png S3E19 Crusher shocked to see the crab again.png S3E19 Crab pinches Crusher again.png S3E19 Crusher running away again.png Construction charge S3E19 Wind pushes Gabby and AJ's bubble.png S3E19 Gabby "It sure is getting windy".png S3E19 Bubble floats higher than before.png S3E19 Blaze and Watts see the bubble float higher.png S3E19 Bubble floats even higher.png S3E19 Watts "We'll find a way".png S3E19 There's a crane.png S3E19 Blaze and Watts reach the crane.png S3E19 Watts gives the crane some power.png S3E19 Crane's electricity winds down.png S3E19 The crane isn't working.png S3E19 Blaze "To power up a crane this tall".png S3E19 Top of crane.png S3E19 Blaze "And that's gonna take".png S3E19 It needs 12 amps.png S3E19 Watts never made that much.png|"Whoa! I've never made that much electricity before. But I gotta try." S3E19 Help me charge the crane.png|C'mon. Help me make 12 amps of electricity. Count to 12 with me. S3E19 Crane starts at 1 amp.png S3E19 Electricity gets to 2 amps.png S3E19 Electricity gets to 3 amps.png S3E19 Electricity gets to 4 amps.png S3E19 Electricity gets to 5 amps.png S3E19 Electricity gets to 6 amps.png S3E19 Electricity gets to 7 amps.png S3E19 Electricity gets to 8 amps.png S3E19 Electricity gets to 9 amps.png S3E19 Electricity gets to 10 amps.png S3E19 Electricity gets to 11 amps.png S3E19 Electricity reaches 12 amps.png S3E19 Crane powering up.png S3E19 Top of crane lights up.png S3E19 Left of crane lighting up.png S3E19 Crane jib lighting up.png S3E19 Crane fully activated.png S3E19 Blaze and Watts jump on crane girder.png S3E19 Girder starts lifting Blaze and Watts.png Reunited S3E19 Blaze and Watts riding the girder.png S3E19 Blaze and Watts jump up to the bubble.png S3E19 Blaze pops the bubble; Gabby and AJ are freed.png S3E19 Blaze and Watts land back on the girder.png S3E19 AJ "We're free!".png S3E19 Watts "We're going down".png S3E19 Girder lowering to the ground.png S3E19 Blaze and Watts jump back to the street.png S3E19 Blaze and crew "You saved us".png S3E19 You're just in time.png S3E19 Watts remembers the race.png S3E19 We can use Blazing Speed.png S3E19 Blazing Speed engine deployed.png S3E19 Watts being infused with Blazing Speed.png|Watts is ready to use Blazing Speed for the first time! S3E19 Gabby "Let's do it!".png|"Let's do it!" S3E19 Preparing for Blazing Speed.png|Now, to use Blazing Speed, say "Let's Blaze!" S3E19 Activating Blazing Speed.png|LEEEEEET'S BLAAAAAZE! S3E19 Blaze and Watts unleash Blazing Speed.png S3E19 Blaze and Watts' Blazing Speed contrails.png S3E19 Blaze and Watts speeding around a corner.png The Big Race S3E19 Exterior of Monster Dome.png S3E19 Race about to start.png S3E19 Crusher lines up; Bump announces the start of the race.png S3E19 Joe and Gus hooting and hollering.png S3E19 Bump "Racers, are you ready?".png S3E19 Crusher says he's ready.png S3E19 Crusher is the only one here.png S3E19 Crusher ready to race.png S3E19 Crusher hears Blaze's horn.png S3E19 Bump "Wait just a moment".png S3E19 Crusher gets scared.png S3E19 Crusher "I hope not".png S3E19 Blaze's grand entrance.png S3E19 Blaze is back.png S3E19 Blaze and Watts have returned.png S3E19 Crusher shocked to see Blaze and Watts are back.png S3E19 Blaze and Watts line up.png S3E19 Blaze, Crusher and Watts stand ready.png S3E19 Bump "On your marks".png S3E19 Blaze, Crusher and Watts ready to race.png S3E19 Blaze, Crusher and Watts rev their engines.png S3E19 Blaze, Crusher and Watts rocket out of the start.png S3E19 Blaze, Crusher and Watts head for the first loop.png S3E19 Blaze and Crusher in the first loop.png S3E19 Blaze and Watts in the first loop.png S3E19 Blaze, Crusher and Watts exit the first loop.png S3E19 Watts racing alone.png S3E19 Blaze, Crusher and Watts turn a bend.png S3E19 Blaze, Crusher and Watts spiral up a slope.png S3E19 Blaze nodding to Watts.png S3E19 Watts nodding to Blaze.png S3E19 Blaze and Watts zoom past Crusher.png S3E19 Crusher gets mad.png S3E19 Blaze, Crusher and Watts enter another loop.png S3E19 Crusher passes Blaze in the loop.png S3E19 Crusher takes the lead.png S3E19 Crusher worried to hear Blaze and Watts catch up.png S3E19 Blaze and Watts are right behind.png S3E19 Crusher trying to think of something.png S3E19 Crusher's wicked grin.png S3E19 Crusher knocks over popcorn stands.png S3E19 Popcorn stands fall onto the racetrack.png S3E19 Blaze and Watts witness the cheat.png S3E19 Popcorn stands blocking the track.png S3E19 Watts "That's not gonna stop us".png S3E19 Blaze "AJ...".png|"AJ," S3E19 Watts "Gabby...".png|"Gabby," S3E19 Blaze and Watts "Give us some speed!".png|"Give us some speed!" S3E19 Blaze and Watts charge for the popcorn stands.png S3E19 Blaze and Watts jump over the popcorn stands.png S3E19 Crusher sneering with victory.png S3E19 Crusher sees Blaze and Watts jump over him.png S3E19 Blaze and Watts reaching the finish.png S3E19 Blaze and Watts cross the finish line.png S3E19 We won.png S3E19 Victory.png S3E19 Bump making electric puns.png S3E19 Blaze, AJ, Watts and Gabby celebrate.png Epilogue: One last "crabby" snack S3E19 Crusher "I can't believe I lost".png S3E19 Now Pickle has a drink stand.png S3E19 Crusher "What kind of drink?".png S3E19 Pickle shows an orange drink.png S3E19 Pickle shows an apple drink.png S3E19 Pickle goes silent once again.png S3E19 Crusher "And what about that one?".png S3E19 Crusher "The last one?".png S3E19 Pickle "You can't have that one".png S3E19 Crusher doesn't believe Pickle.png S3E19 Crusher takes the third drink.png S3E19 Crab pops out of drink.png S3E19 The crab pinches Crusher for the last time.png S3E19 Crusher runs away for the last time.png S3E19 Iris out on Crusher.png To return to the Raceday Rescue episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 3 episode galleries